Ginevra Weasley and the prophecy of the phoenix
by QueenGinevraWeasley
Summary: I may be burned down by your hatred, but from the ashes of my flesh and blood a young girl shall be born in a family descendant of your lineage. With hair red as blood, skin pale as snow, eyes as brown as the earth she shall destroy the wizard world. Dark!Ginny Weasley, judgmental!light side.


AN: Warning this story contains Manipulative!Dumbeldore, judgmental! Weasleys, judgmental!Hermione judgmental!Harry and judgmental from the light and order. And of course Dark!Ginny Weasley and big time OOCness for her. Also expect to have a lot, and I mean a lot, reference to the Arthurian Legends specifically Guinevere. You could categorize this as a story that bashes the light side, the order and Gryffindor in general and instead favoring the darkness, Slytherin and siding with Voldemort, but this story will be more complex then that ore at least that is what I am aiming for. I do not want to pinpoint at characters because they act a certain way. I want to make this an believable story where Ginny is justified from gradually growing from light, neutral and eventually dark as she comes of age. But also in the other hand that what the light and order will do in the story to be understandable. I sincerely apologize for any misspelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my native language so forgive me please. Though I posted this story before I decided to remove it so I could change some of the mistakes I made and add a thing ore two. Please review this time readers. I want to know your opinion on this story please.

_I may be burned down by your hatred, but from the ashes of my flesh and blood a young girl shall be born in a family descendant of your lineage. She will be the first and only female of that family clan. Born as a phoenix she will have hair red as blood, skin pale as snow, eyes as brown as the earth and bear a birthmark in shape of a phoenix. With terrifying powers she shall destroy the world. From the ashes of terror, bloodshed and death she will create a new order, and rule it forever. -_

~ The Beginning of the End ~

19 Aug 1980

Albus Dumbeldore was almost sure that this prophecy was about the recently born daughter of the Weasley clan. How couldn't it be? The Weasley clan had for many generations only men in the family. He already figured it out the day the child was born a couple days ago, but Albus didn't want bring down the bad news on the family just yet. They where happy and delighted that for the first time the Weasley family presented a girl. He let them enjoy some time with their daughter till now. He send to Mr and Mrs Weasley a letter to speak to them and they have invited him for visit.

_Dear Albus,_

_We are both delighted and surprised that you want to visit us and see our newborn children - Ronald and Ginevra. Perhaps 19 August is best suited. Please enlighten us._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur and Molly Weasley_

There he was standing on the large yard of the Weasley family looking at the 'Burrow'. As he walked to the house Arthur stepped out of the house to greet him "Albus good to see you. Come in," he ushers Dumbeldore into his house. Immediately they are welcomed with 3 hyperactive children. "Charlie, Bill, Fred and George please settle down we have a guest. Go to your rooms".

"But it is so boring", whines Fred ore George - Albus really couldn't tell the difference between the twins. Arthur gives them a stern look and obediently the three boys went to their rooms. "Well Albus do you want some tea?"

"Yes please," said Albus. "So what brings you here Albus?" asks Arthur Weasley while preparing the tea. "I was hoping to talk to you and Molly. And with your daughter perhaps. What was her name again?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. You have no idea how happy we are with a daughter. Since it is basically common that every child within the Weasley family is a male. There has been no daughter in the family. Can you imagine that?" said Arthur while giving Albus a cup of tea. "Supposedly there is," said Albus mysterious. Arthur Weasley didn't miss the tone in Albus voice . "Is there something wrong, Albus?" asks Arthur worriedly. "I was hoping to see your daughter, Arthur". Mr Weasley didn't miss the fact that Dumbeldore was avoiding the subject, but never the less he lead him to his wife in the living room who was taking care of the newly born twins.

"Albus good to see you. Please take a look at babies, " says the happy, but tired Molly to her old headmaster. Curiously Albus took a look at the two newborn babies. Ronald Weasley with his orange hair and light freckles on his face was peaceful in dreamland. Like her slightly older brother Ginevra was sleeping not aware of the three adults looking at her. "May I hold her?' asks Dumbeldore. "Of course". Gentle took Albus the little girl in his arms and looked at her. Ginevra looked different from the rest of her family that was sure. From the little hair she had was red like blood. Deeper of color and she had barely any freckles on her skin. As if sensing there was a difference Ginevra woke up and looked at the man holding her. Albus managed to hold back a gasp. He was certain, as he looked into the girls brown eyes, Ginevra was the girl from the prophecy. As Dumbeldore put the child back into the cradle ready to tell the bad news to parents. "I hold important and bad news that concerns your daughter. It may come hard, but you deserve to know this as first."

Arthur and Molly looked horrified at Dumbeldore's words. "What is it?"

"It is an old prophecy."

"An propechy?" asked Arthur. "How old is this one?" asks Molly.

"Around the time of the founding of the four houses of Hogwarts the sister of Godric, Gwendolyn Gryffindor, betrayed her brother by marrying Salazar Slytherin. After she gave him couple sons, Gwen was kidnapped by Godric and his men and sentenced to death. Before she was contemned to burn at the stake Gwen made a promise. One certain family of Godric's line where only males where born would have daughter. That daughter will not only wear a birthmark in a shape of a phoenix, but also she will be the downfall of the Wizard World. With hair red as blood, skin pale as the snow and eyes brown as the earth Gwendolyn's heir will create a bloodbath"

"You think that Ginny is the girl from the prophecy?" asks Arthur. Both Arthur and Molly where shocked at the information. How was it possible that their young, innocent daughter only a couple days old would ever do this. "Is there a way to prevent this Albus?" asks Molly with tears in her eyes. "One thing is for certain your daughter needs protection from the order. For her own and also for our sake," said Albus Dumbeldore. "Of course," said Arthur Weasley holding his wife who was silently crying. "I should go," said Dumbeldore leaving Mr and Mrs Weasley alone.

Through the heartfelt conversation Ginevra Weasley went to sleep. Not realizing just how many lives she would change in the future forever.


End file.
